Moving On
by DVOffline
Summary: Brief furtherance of Irisa after her father is gone. More on Alak during the same time span. The story follows how their lives intersect during this time. I do not own the rights to these characters. Just couldn't get them out of my mind. Planning on expanding the story. Share your thoughts.
1. Seven Weeks

If you enjoyed the story, of even if you didn't, let me know!

I look forward to reading your reviews ;)

DV

* * *

Nolan is gone. I have to admit it to myself. Other than when he saved me from the refugee camp. I don't remember being without him. Sure our relationship was different. But I was his daughter; and he my father. I wish he were here to give me advice. He was always good about that, even when I didn't want his opinion.

Even though I've been busy 'keeping law' in Defiance I've still made time to watch Luke when I can. He calms me. Everything is so much simpler when it's just him and I. He loves the sky, the clouds, the stars.

I had never wanted to be a mother. There is enough conflict and confusion in this town that there is no way I'd bring a child into it. Maybe Tommy and I would've talked about it. But fate just didn't allow for it.

When I'm with Luke I forget about being the destroyer, about the ark tech in my head, about my missing-probably dead father, or my mounting responsibilities as Lawkeeper. It's all so much easier to be with him. His ecstatic smile when he sees me, the giggle he makes when I say certain constellations. He makes me feel at ease.

* * *

The pain is more than I ever thought possible. I've had bones broken, been tortured, had my hand crushed by my mother. Physical pain is easy. This, right now, is not easy. Will I ever heal? Luke makes me smile. Being his father is all that matters to me now. My mother and father keep trying to get me to be more. More like they think I should be. My mourning over Christi should be over by now. As a Castithan male I should not be this 'weak'. I hate my parents for making this harder. Christi was my everything. We fought so hard to have a life together. I know my mother was protecting Luke. I know Christi was protecting Luke. But I still cannot forgive either of them for what they've done. It's a selfish human emotion- believe I know- but I am angry she left me.

I've become almost indifferent to my mother. My anger/hatred/frustration only fed her need to 'fix' what she had done. There is no fixing it. She killed Christi. I saw it. In that moment half of me bled out as she did. So now I just feign interest in her causes. I let her and my father see Luke. But I am dedicated to him now. I am less Tarr than I use to be. My son is my life.

Our son is perfect.

It is fascinating to watch Irisa with him. He is calmed by her. Her smile captivates him.

Watching her with him makes me feel less empty. Makes me feel less alone. I want to know more about her.


	2. Room 11

There isn't much alone time when your the town law keeper. Everyone has a crisis. I can't please everyone. Any time I don't spend as sheriff or with Luke I spend at the need/want. I see Amanda there. She is still so morose over Nolan. I wish I could help. Berlin still hates me for what I did to Tommy. I don't blame her. I need my mind to stop. I need a distraction. Scanning the room I see people wanting, needing, even demanding affection. I decide to order the strongest liquor. Fuck the rules. Sure I'm the law keeper... But I need my mind to stop, all I want is to feel. After three shots of something called bourbon I look about the room again. I see an irrathant need/want worker moving with the music like she is made of it. Fluid and erotic without touching herself. I envy her skill. Her body is taunt and scantly clad in part Casti- part human underwear. Beads and lace. Stritigecally covering those parts one must pay for to even lay eyes on.

As stunning as she was... She wasn't doing it for me tonight. I needed a Castithan. There are few Casti women in this line of work. It's a shame. Their abilities are certainly worth the strange looks we get as we ascend the stairs.

Thinking about it I realize there is only one I want.

I've memorized Alak's schedule. I had to in order to make time to see Luke. But now all I can think of is how I want to feel his hands on me. If anyone new I'd be fired or outcast. After the Great Diaspora any type of Casti/irrathant pairing is seen as disgraceful to both cultures.

But Alak is different. So is Luke. I feel this need to help. To distract, to be with Alak. I don't want to rush him. His love for Christi was real and deep. As was mine for Tommy.

But time has stolen them from us. We are alone. Except for Luke. Luke is loved- loved by everyone.

* * *

I'm living back in the family home. My parents wouldn't allow me to move out given the condition I'm in. Plus they don't want to lose their grip on Luke. They do love him. And he is still too young to notice how they are culturally indoctrinating him. He just loves the attention- needs it actually. It's the first time I've seen both of my parents pleased. They are unified in the idea that I am not fit to be Luke's only caregiver. I can't wait to be away from this prison. Tonight is the family naming ceremony. It is where Luke will truly become a Tarr. From what I have read it is similar to the human baptism. Christi should be here. She should bring him into the first family bath. But my mother ruined that. - I have to stop being so angry with her. She saved Luke.

It may have been passive aggressive... But I wanted Irisa to be here for the ceremony. I know she doesn't like my family. I know she doesn't understand my culture. But she loves Luke. And that is who should bring him into this bath. I tell my mom that the ceremony has to wait until tomorrow.

Alak, there is no reason to involve the irath. - Stahma hissed

She fauxed shame. It always irritated me when she behaved this way. I shouted 'Irisa will be here for the ceremony! Luke deserves it. Do not push me Mother!' She mumbled to rhyestso under her breath as she walked away to put Luke to bed.

I was furious! So I left. I knew Luke would be safe and I needed air. As I paced up and down the streets of defiance I came across a gathering. A robust collection of mix races. They were cheering and shouting- clearly intoxicated. Given that this was near the need/want I wasn't surprised. I joined the mob and moved to see what was happening.

It was Irisa. She was stripped of her Lawkeeper garb. Bouncing from foot to foot in just her combat clothes it was clear she didn't see the crowd surrounding her. Her vision was only for the male opposite her in the 'ring'. Both were clearly drunk enough to keep themselves from being who society expected them to be. Irisa, in this moment, was no longer the Lawkeeper. The man was no longer a shoppe keeper. They were there to fight. To battle. To make their bodies pay for their mistakes.

The fight began. Irisa landed the first hit- square in the mans left orbit. Form the sound it was clear it shattered. The swelling arrived quickly, as did the blood. The crowd rallied.

My body responded to her power, to her violence. Not that I wanted to be opposite her in that ring. But the way she was getting what she needed, the way she commanded the situation- it was arousing. The man swung back and missed. She smiled. Then she taunted him. She wanted him to hit her, wanted his wrath. It worked. He got erratic and tackled her. Had her on the ground with one arm pinned to her side with his knee. She blocked his blows with her free arm. He pummeled her ribs and face when she blocked the opposite. I could see the smirk on her face- and the fury on his. She didn't see it. He was going to kill her. With his dominate hand he twisted her protecting arm above her head. He then leaned forward and placed his forearm on her throat. She fought as hard as she could, but gained no ground. He was going to knock her out.

I couldn't stand by any more. I had to stop this. I shoved the crowed aside...

I could feel the blood in my body fight to get to my brain. My lungs were struggling to pull in oxygen to keep me awake. I felt every bit of my body... It was screaming in pain and yet I loved it. I craved this feeling. I closed my eyes- no longer wanting to see his spitting and sputtering face- I tilted my head back just a fraction more he could apply more pressure. Just as I began to float away and my vision began to fade I heard a commanding voice. The I felt the man being bashed against the wall next to us.

I lost my mind. I have heard and witnessed the Casti temper... But never experienced it first hand. The power coursing though me was intoxicating. After beating him against the wall I flung him away. It took him a while to move again. Irisa's eyes were closed, although she was still smiling. I carefully touched her face. I needed to know she was okay.

The soft touch startled me. My eyes jerked open. I can't believe it was him.

Why was Alak here? He was supposed to be with Luke right now.

Right now I didn't care. I laid there, exhausted and so surprised. I just wanted him.

She relaxed as soon as she recognized me. But she didn't move away. There were still at least ten votan around us. My body wanted her, and I could feel she wanted me back. But there was no way it was happening here in the street with spectators. I asked if she was okay. She motioned yes.

I helped her up, and told the mass that the show was over. Her eye was swelling and blood was coming from her eyebrow and mouth. She limped as we walked into the need/want. Amanda was behind the bar. I nodded toward the stair well and she agreed. Handing me the keys to room 11 she told me to take care of her, and that if I needed anything to let her know. As an after thought she passed me a half empty unlabeled bottle of something locally distilled.

As we climbed the stairs she leaned heavily into me. She was exhausted.

In the room he led me carefully to the bed. He looked at me for a long time. As of to remember my face. I reached out to move a stray hair from his eyes. He didn't flinch. Leaning down he began to unbuckle my boots. This made me laugh, which made me wince. Man could that guy hit. After Alak undid my boots I laid back to assess my injuries.

I stood back and couldn't help but stare. She was a broken kind of beautiful. She looked how I felt on the inside. All bloody and bruised. As she was exploding I was imploding at the same rate. I needed to be near her. I needed to know more.

I laid down next to her on the bed. She didn't even move. My arm touched hers. Her eyes still closed, she turned her hand to invite mine into hers. I accepted the invitation.


	3. Texture

The sheer drapes hung in gathered groups from the ceiling. In varying shades of light blue it made room feel cushioned from the outside chaos. The music from the dance floor below made whole room shake, as if we were inside a speaker. The bed was soft and covered with at least three types of fabric. They felt amazing against my skin. There was a scent to her, one that I could not quite describe. I could feel her pulse, still quick, where our skin met. I was still feeling ready to fight. But I wanted her. And mixed with her natural smell I could sense something more. Was it just from being excited from the fight? I turned my head toward her. Her eyes were still closed, but there was a smirk on her stunning face that was contagious. As the smile pulled my face I reached over to feel hers. I needed to know what she felt like. I needed to understand her in this moment. Her smell, her smile, her power. This power was more than just her ability to fight. It was in her. She commanded the air in the room. There was nothing shy or meek about her. I needed to see more of it.

I could feel that he had pent up fight. He wanted to battle. All of his sadness was masked with the rage. My body still ached and screamed at me when I tried to move, but I like it. It's the most I've felt in a while. His light caress across my cheek startled me, but I didn't flinch. He fascinated me, but in this moment I could not handle a soft touch. I opened my eyes and turned to meet his gaze. I grabbed his hand and pulled myself on top of him; straddling his waist. Looking down at him I slowly removed my shirt. I reached down and pushed this hair out of his eyes.

I wanted this. I needed this. Her. I needed her. As she unveiled her body I couldn't help but caress the sides of her thighs. My hands moved up to her waist and across her stomach. Her skin had more texture than I had imagined. I moved my hand up to feel her face again, but she grabbed my hand and pulled me up to be sitting beneath her. Bending down she pulled my shirt off. She then began kissing my shoulder and ended at my neck. With a playful lick and then a light bite she whispered 'I want you to fight me.'


	4. What She Wanted

Let me know what you guys think!

* * *

Her response surprised me. Excited me. I wasn't afraid of hurting her like I was with Christi. I knew she could handle anything. I wanted to feel her wield the power she had over me, but I also wanted to know what it was like to have her resist me. I looked into her eyes. She was serious. Deadly serious.

I breathed out, 'I'll do whatever you want.' Her responding smile was consuming. My body responded to her so strongly that I needed more.

\\\\\\\

He agreed. Not in so many words, but he agreed to at least try. I could feel his desire. I licked his cheek and placed my hands on his chest. Quickly I pushed him flat on the bed. He seemed surprised, and still very aroused. This excited me. I quickly used the scarves hanging above the bed to firmly fasten his hands above this head to the board. He was being very compliant. The movement of straddling his chest while tying him up was causing him to become more aroused. It was evident in his breathing and the way his body flushed. Seeing his strong hands rendered useless made me move quicker. I dismounted his sculpted pale chest.

\\\\\\\

I have to admit that I was nervous. She had all the power. I couldn't believe how strong the knots were. After I tested them I really started to feel anxious, but in a good way. A Castithan male would die on the shaming rack if it was ever discovered that he allowed this to happen to him. It made it that much more exhilarating. After she climbed off of me she moved to the foot of the bed. The way she moved with her fire red hair... It was like she was all passion. Determined, she began to remove my pants. She was focused. Castithan clothing was a bit more intricate than most. It made me smile to see her to focused; to feel her determination in undressing me. I know she said that she wanted a fight, but I wanted every second of this. I wanted her to devour me.

\\\\\\\

In this moment I needed to feel him. All of him. His skin was flush with the need to fuck. As badly as I needed it I craved his pleas. I needed him to beg. After he was fully unclothed I secured his ankles to the bed as well. He would have no choice. His face seemed eager, his body ready. I took a moment to admire his form.

\\\\\\\

I was completely at her mercy, and yet I felt powerful. She needed something from me. I just wasn't sure exactly what that was yet. I didn't care.

'What do you want, Irisa?'

She began to remove the rest of her clothing; her eyes never leaving me.

I felt like I was on fire. I needed to feel her touch. But I wouldn't beg. I could tell she needed it more.

\\\\\\\

It was hard to see him as the Casti man that I admired in this moment. Right now I just wanted to use him. Alak was a strong and resilient male. I would break him. I walked to the side of the bed, his eyes tracked my movements like a hunter. I liked feeling this way. I once again straddled his waist. His erection was large and craving attention. I made sure that he could not move and touch me with it- yet. I traced the muscles in this arms with my nails. His body shivered beneath me. I looked into his eyes and leaned forward. I kissed him. Not a aggressive kiss, but a longing one. The kiss I had been waiting to give him for months. As our lips were locked I ran my fingers through his silk hair. He craved what I taunted him with. I moved my kiss back to his neck. With a light scrape of my teeth I whispered, ' to answer your question, ' I want to break you.' As my nails moved down his chest to his left nipple I added ' I need to make you need me.'

\\\\\\\

As she gently drug her sharp nail across my nipple my body responded instantly. I wanted to hold her face and kiss her. I needed to claim her. But she made sure I had no say. As her nails etched into my skin a moan escaped my mouth. She seemed pleased with the response.

Feeling the heat emanating from her, I craved entrance. I knew if I showed any sort of urgency she would have postponed the pleasure longer. So I contained my need.

\\\\\\\

In this position I was feeling less in control. Any second I was going to fuck him. But I needed to see him crave me. So I got off once again. I moved to the bottom of the bed and crawled up between his legs. He struggled to see what I was doing. I loved that he couldn't see.

\\\\\\\

She was driving me mad. I could tell she needed release more than me, yet she was holding back. Now she was licking the inside of my thighs. It was almost too much to handle. I pushed my head back and closed my eyes. I couldn't do anything else. She teased me with her nails, teeth and tongue. Whispered moans escaped my clenched jaw. She knew she had me. She was winning.

'Irisa..please...'

All movement stopped.

Shtacco.. I lost!

She crawled up my body, kissing along the way. Once she reached my face she paused. Her smile was enormous.

Positioned perfectly above my cock she waited. I needed her. So I said it. 'Please Irisa. No more games.' I reached my face forward to kiss her. She allowed it. As she kissed me I felt her weight shift. And then she swallowed me. As she slid down me my head drifted back and a deep guttural noise escaped both of us. That was all she needed.

Her irathiant genetics took over. She used my body to please herself over and over. I couldn't keep up. Her insatiable nature left me drained and tied to the bed. She knew how to manipulate my body. She knew how to keep me hard even when I didn't think I could even breathe I was so exhausted. I tried to struggle against the restraints. To no avail. My struggle added to her fire. She was pleased. After the fourth climax she finally seemed spent. Her body stretched out like a feline. She ran her hand up my body very slowly. When she reached my face she tilted it toward her and kissed me deeply again. As she did her hand untied me. My arms instantly wrapped around her damp skin. I pulled her close and returned the kiss. She was exhausted. I moved the hair from her face and just watched her slip into a deep sleep.

She had no idea what would she would awaken to.

* * *

Please take a moment to comment. I'm new to this and I'd love some feedback. Hope this chapter was pleasurable. Let me know if you're looking forward to more ;)


	5. What I Needed

I've been pondering how to write this for a while. Please let me know what you guys think.

Also check out this song. I imagined this chapter happening with this song on repeat booming beneath them in the Need/Want.

Tove Lo- Talking Body

* * *

She was fast asleep and I couldn't get my pulse to slow. She had used me; and I loved every second of it. This was not how a Castithan male _should_ feel. But I did. Christi never tried to take the lead when we were intimate. It is a conflicting feeling; which only aroused me more. I cannot get the image of the way she moved and demanded my submission out of my mind. I had never really noticed but her body was intoxicatingly arousing, immensely kiri.

She still wasn't awake, and I couldn't ignore the cravings I was having any longer. I needed her. Briefly thinking about it I dismissed the idea of waking her first. I carefully got out of the bed and moved to where I could see her entire form draped in only the corner of the sheet. Her skin contrasted against the ivory sheets. She looked like one of those old paintings that artists did for famous people before the arc fall. It could just be my insane arousal, but she looked perfect.

I stared at her for just a while longer. She stirred a few times, I froze. I didn't want her to see me longing after her. I needed to reclaim some of my eshkizhulo.. my strength.

It was in that moment, watching her sleep, that I realized she was never relaxed when awake. Her face and tone of her body was completely different, softer. I like that I was apart of her reaching such a calm state. My body felt like a live wire. I needed to deal with this pressure building inside me. I moved across the room to the over stuffed chair that faced the bed. Still naked the silk brocade fabric felt pleasant against my skin. I moved my thoughts to memories of the night before. My body responded instantly. It was almost to the primal state of needing to release. I rested my hands on my thighs and leaned my head back and closed my eyes. The delayed satisfaction of last night gave me such a high that I wanted to recreate it. Getting off on my own had never been a prolonged process for me. So this would be difficult. I thought of how it felt to have her hands run over my skin. The taste of her kiss. The smell of her arousal. Recalling that sense it seemed just as strong, if not stronger, as it was in the moment. I loved that I could remember her scent. I moved my left hand to my chest and lightly scratched down my body; as she had. My nipples were more sensitive than I had realized. Running over them startled me. Worried that I made a noise I peeked to see if I had woken her. I watched for a while. It seemed like she was still asleep, but she was very still.

Then I saw it. Her hand was under the sheet. She was watching me! No wonder her scent was so strong. Some how that excited me more. To know that she was watching and turned on by it. It was an amazing feeling. I knew she didn't know that I had seen her. I kept peeking, but continued to move my hand down my body again. She opened her eyes to watch me. It was clear that she was wanting more. But was content with watching, for now. I knew what she wanted to see. I wanted to give it to her but I would have to change my tactics. Her eyes were focused on my movements while her hands were moving along her body. Knowing that I wouldn't have long to last once I actually put my hand on my aching cock I had to tempt her in another way. My left hand still on my chest I moved it to my right nipple. As I squeezed the little nub of excited nerves I slightly gasped. Her body responded as well. I couldn't help the smile that crept across my face. I knew this was torturing her, and I loved it. While teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves a bit more I moved my right hand up and down my thigh letting a guttural moan slip out as I felt my erection stiffen further. I closed my eyes to revel in the feeling. I don't know how much more of this I can handle.

Opening my eyes just enough to see her I noticed that she had moved to the edge of the bed. She sat directly across from me. Her breathing had changed and there was an urgency in her eyes. I knew she didn't have much restraint left in her. I closed my eyes and slowly moved my hand to my cock. I knew I couldn't keep up the pace for long, but I knew I could surprise her if she thought I was going for the finish. I let my body move as if I were rhythmically entering her. It was hard to not get swept away with the pleasure that was building, but I needed to not give in, not yet. My left hand moved to my head to push my hair out of my face.

I heard a whimper escape from her. I knew I had done it. I let go of my cock and opened my eyes. Hers were closed. She was so immersed in the waves coming over her that she didn't notice that I had stopped. Her head hanging back, left hand bracing her weight as she leaned back, her right hand was moving in intricate circles over her jemilo. She was close to a climax. I stood and crossed the distance between us silently. All that could be heard was her pants and the slick sound of her hand working her clitoris relentlessly.

I could feel the heat off her skin and she still hadn't noticed me. I waited until I knew she was only a few strokes away from the point of no return. Her hand began to speed up and just as she shifted her weight I placed my hand on her right cheek. Her eyes shot open and her hand moved to cover mine. I had ripped her from the edge of ecstasy. I could tell she was startled and _pissed_. All I could do was smile down at her. I kissed her roughly pushing her all the way down on the bed as I did. Defiantly she complied. Her body was warm and slick against mine. As my mouth kept hers busy my right hand gathered both of hers above her head. She struggled a little when she realized what I was doing. I smiled against her lips. She moved her legs to either side of me.

Her arousal was much stronger now. As I continued to kiss her I teased her entrance. Her hips shifted to close the distance. I laughed. I liked that she was desperate; that she craved me. I could tell she was getting frustrated and impatient. I kept her pinned beneath me. I wanted to taste her. Letting go of my cock I used my hand to spread her wetness a bit. She made a whining noise. I knew what she wanted. With my middle finger I spread her lips and teased her a bit more. I moved my throbbing erection to settle between her lips as I brought my hand to my mouth to taste her. She opened her eyes and watched me in shock. All I could do was smile. As I moved my hips forward in a quick thrust I leaned back down to capture her gasp. Her moan set me over the edge. I released her hands and grabbed the backs of her knees. I needed to be deeper. Her nails raked my back as I lost control of my pace. She kept up with me; her hips meeting my rhythm with every thrust. Soon she was panting again. Her head thrown back as the wave of pleasure began. I could feel the pressure building. I was so close.. I bent forward and tucked my head just above her left shoulder. Just as the first shudder came over me I felt a sharp tugging at my neck. It was her teeth! The pain only intensified my climax.

Now I was at her mercy.

* * *

Let me know if you want more ;)

And please take a moment to comment!


End file.
